Guardian Angel
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Someone is taken, but soon friends will save. A Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, and Frozen crossover.


_**Guardian Angel**_

The moonlight shone over the kingdom of Arendelle as the two cousins: Anna and Rapunzel (Elsa was busy doing her queenly duties and counseling with the neighboring countries) laughed around the fireplace with Olaf, Kristoff, and Eugene (Flynn). "I accidentally kicked his head without knowing!" Anna said, laughing. Kristoff crossed his arms and chuckled. "What?"

"Um…I beg to differ, Princess," Kristoff said. "You kicked Olaf's head right into my arms."

"Yeah! And then I was upside down, like this!" Olaf flips his head upside down. "Hi, you're all bats!" they all laughed as he put his head back in the right spot. "Oh, hey, you're no longer bats!"

"Ha-ha!" Anna laughed. "Oh Olaf, you always know how to make us smile." He hugged her.

Rapunzel yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm heading to bed. I'm getting tired." She heads inside.

The others look at each other. Suddenly, Jack and the Guardians appear. "What are you guys doing here?" Anna asked. Jack went down to them. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"It's Rapunzel…she's in trouble," Jack said. Anna's eyes went wide with fear. "It's true…"

"I have to tell Elsa!" Anna cried, sprinting into a run. Tooth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…" Tooth said. Anna looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Pitch might hurt her."

"Yes, but the only person he wants is Rapunzel," North said. "We don't want it to get worse."

Tears well up in her eyes. "SO YOU'LL ALLOW FOR RAPUNZEL TO GET HURT?!"

"We don't have a choice," Bunny said. Anna buried her face into Kristoff's chest. "Anna?"

"He wants me too, doesn't he?" Anna whispered. Olaf pulled her hand. "What is it, Olaf?"

"If he wants you, he has to have me, too," Olaf said as Anna dried her tears. "I promise…"

"NO!" Kristoff said. They looked at him. "PITCH WILL HAVE NO ONE! NOT EVEN ME!"

"NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY BLONDIE!" Eugene said. "I WILL PROTECT HER!" The boys looked at each other, knowing that when they yell, it means that they only want to protect them.

Bunny begins to get infuriated. "DON'T NONE OF YOU GET IT?! PITCH ONLY WANTS RAPUNZEL BECAUSE OF HER HAIR AND HE WANTS ANNA BECAUSE OF HER OPTIMISM! WE HAVE NO POWER NOR CONTROL TO HELP EITHER OF THEM!"

Elsa sat in her study; she was able to hear yelling. She looked out the window, sighed, and headed to bed. She sees Rapunzel and Pascal and smiles. She kisses her forehead. "Goodnight Raps." She turns out all the lights and goes to sleep. By now, the Guardians left to make a plan.

Later that night, Rapunzel couldn't sleep, because she heard yelling at it bothered her and Pascal, so she headed to the woods. She looked at the painting of Varian that stood in front of her. It stood, staring at her, but she was unable to look at it. Her friend, this young Alchemist boy, the one who was responsible for the kidnapping and near death of her mother, was now in prison, but probably not even for long. He's a smart boy, if not dangerous, and she was now unable to do anything. Who knows what her Father would do to him? She was scared and worried about him. She wanted to see him, hug him; she wanted him to feel loved, but not now. When? She needed to feel comfort. She wanted him to feel his father's arms around him. She needed to help him. Nevermind that now, she was just thankful that the yelling had stopped and Anna and the others were in bed. Wait! She heard more than one voice, who on earth could it be? Ugh, nevermind! It's, one in the morning, but yet she couldn't sleep. Suddenly, she falls to the ground and white wings appear on her back. She looks up at the moon as it shone her; she smiled, but her smile disappeared as soon as it came when she heard evil laughter fill the air. She froze in fear. Pitch comes up from behind her. "Hello dear," She slowly turns to him. "You're coming with me." And just like that, they disappear in the middle of the night, without leaving a trace behind them.

The next day, Elsa woke up to check up on Rapunzel, but she wasn't in her room. "ANNA! OLAF! GET IN HERE! NOW!" Anna and Olaf run to her. "Rapunzel…where is she?!"

"He was right…" Anna mumbled. Elsa grabbed her sister's shoulder. "WOAH!"

"Who are you talking about?" Elsa asked, fear rising in her voice. No response. "Anna!"

"Pitch took her…" Olaf said. Elsa looked down at him, not letting Anna go. "For his plan."

Elsa released Anna's shoulders and fell to the ground in tears. "Her parents are gonna kill me."

The Guardians paced around the globe room. Suddenly, the crystal appeared. "This isn't good."

The crystal shows a young girl on her knees, hands bound behind her back and a bag over her head. "Rapunzel," Tooth said. "Pitch really did take her, didn't he, Bunny?" She looked at him.

"Oh, now you believe me," Bunny said. Jack flew to the crystal to get a better look at her.

"Look," Jack said, pointing to her wings. They look up. "That's his strength and her weakness."

She was on her knees, chained to the ground with her hands behind her back as she watches him walk around her like a vulture. His glare gave her chills. He looked at her white wings that were given to her by the moon. "Do you know why you have those beautiful, white wings, my dear?" Pitch asked his hands folded behind his back. She looked up at him and shook her head. "No?"

"The Moon gave them to me, but without a reason of why," Rapunzel answered, shaking in fear.

"You have them because of your innocence," Pitch said. "Your parents will have to blame Elsa for this. You came from the sun, but now…" He touches her wings. "You belong…to me…"

Her wings slowly turn black; she falls over but is held by the chains. "What have you done?"

"I have made you my slave," Pitch said. Fear grows her in her eyes. "That's what I like to see."

Anna and Olaf look at her. "I have failed her…I have failed her parents…this is my all fault…"

"Elsa, we'll find her," Olaf said, as he and Anna help her up. She looks at them. "I promise."

"I'll go and find her," Anna said. She got her cloak and ran off into the woods to find her cousin.

"Be careful, Anna…" Elsa whispered as she held onto Olaf's twig hand. "Please be careful…"

"The wings?" Tooth asked. "The moon gave them to her because of her innocence."

Jack's eyes go wide. "What did you say? Her innocence? What do you mean?"

"Ever since she was kidnapped, she never tried to escape. She was oblivious to what had happened," North explained. "That is why the moon gave her the white wings…to show the world of her innocence, but now that she's in his clutches, who knows what will happen to her."

"You're telling me that angels of innocence start as children?" Jack asked, curiosity taking over.

"Yes," Tooth said. "But not all innocent people will have pure, white angels like Rapunzel."

Suddenly, King Fredric and Queen Arianna appear. "He took our daughter away!" Fredric said.

"We should go to the–" Olaf was cut off to see King Fredric, Queen Arianna, and the Guardians.

Elsa fell to her knees at their feet, clasping her hands together, begging for mercy. "Please!"

Queen Arianna put a hand on her shoulder. "We know who did this and it isn't you." She helps Elsa up. Tears stream down Elsa's face. Her mother was in Queen Arianna somehow. They were sisters, weren't they? Elsa hugs her tightly, even Olaf too. The others come to comfort her. More tears stream down her face. Queen Arianna looks at Eugene. "We'll find her..." He nods firmly...

Anna sat against a tree as she tried to catch her breath. She looks at the road ahead of her. "Kill me…" Anna mumbled. She looked over at Sven who dropped "dead" on the snow. She patted his nose. "Yeah, I'm tired, too, buddy, but we're almost there." She then sees a wooden, broken bed. Sven nudged her. "She's hiding in here?" _So, after this whole time, it was right here?_ She looked at Sven and gave him a tight hug. "You go back to Elsa and tell her I found Rapunzel." Sven nodded and bounded off. She looked at the bed, broke it with a stick, took a deep breath, and jumped in. "I'm coming for you, Rapunzel…don't worry." She looked around. _It's too dark!_

She stared at the dark walls until Pitch appeared. "What do you want from me?" She backed away as he advanced toward her. "S-Stay a-away from, Pitch!" He grabs her throat. "ACK!"

"I want revenge," Pitch said. Anna was getting closer. Rapunzel's eyes went wide with fear.

"On whom?" Rapunzel asked, still choking. He tightens his grip. "ACK! Please, I can't breathe!"

"On your cousin," Pitch mumbled. Anna finally made it. "Anna." She covered her mouth in order for Pitch to not hear her, but his Nightmare Horses did. They grab and throw her to him.

"OOF!" Anna cried as she hit the cold, hard floor. Pitch releases Rapunzel and walks toward her.

"So…what are you doing here?" Pitch asked. She looked up at him. "Well, I'm waiting…" After waiting and receiving no answer, Pitch grabs Anna's throat, lifting her off her feet. "TELL ME!" Again…no response. He tightens his grip on her, only to hear her choking and gasping for air.

"I'm…here…for my cousin…" Anna said, gasping for air and attempting to get out of his grip.

"No…" Pitch said. He throws her to the ground and snaps his fingers making her disappear.

"I've got an idea!" Jack said. They all looked at him. "We need to recruit Hiccup and Merida."

"No need," said a voice. Thickly Scottish. They turn to see Merida and Hiccup…holding hands?

"Long story…" Hiccup said. "How did we get here? Anna helped us." Suddenly, she falls to the ground in pain. "ANNA!" They run and circle around her. She groans in pain. "Pitch Black…"

"He has – nnnnggggghhhh – Rapunzel," Anna said as she showed them the mark Pitch gave her.

"Let's go," Elsa said. She looked up at King Fredric and Queen Arianna. "For Rapunzel."

Hiccup and Merida split up into Rapunzel's tower. While inside, Hiccup begins to cry.

"Hiccup, are you OK?" Merida asked. He falls to his knees as she puts a hand on him. "Hic?"

"I miss her…" Hiccup mumbled under his breath. "He killed her…I'll never forgive myself."

"You didn't know. No one did," Merida said. She helps him up. "Let's go, we have a job to do."

Hiccup stands up straighter in confidence. "Yes, we do." He looks up. "For Rapunzel…for us…"

The girls split up to the Snuggling Duckling, while the others stayed with the King and Queen.

"I'm worried," Queen Arianna mumbled. Fredric and the others went and comforted her.

"Don't be, my darling," King Fredric said, hugging her tightly. "We must stay strong."

She sniffles and looks up. "Yes, for our Rapunzel. You're right, Fredric. You're right…"

Anna rubbed her neck in the spot that Pitch choked her; Elsa gets worried. "Anna?" she looks up.

"Yes?" Anna asked. She stops rubbing her neck and looks at her hand. "Oh…Pitch choked me."

"H-He what?!" Elsa said. "Why?!" They go to the Snuggling Duckling. "Rapunzel's in trouble."

Rapunzel huddled against the wall; Pitch smiled cruelly at her. He sees your wings completely black; his plan was working. "I want you to do something for me," Pascal looks at her in fear. "I want you to heal the wounds that are inflicted by the Guardians, understand?" She shakes her head. He pulls her wings and force her to her knees, then with the other hand, grabs her throat. "VARIAN, EYEPATCH, SIDEBURNS! GET IN HERE!" Her eyes go wide with fear. "NOW!" They come running in and smile cruelly at Rapunzel. "Torture her…I have something to do." He disappears. The men walk towards her. She tries to back away. No use! Let the torture…begin…

They finally met up with each other again back at the Pole, looking at each other for answers or something, anything! This is the time they need a miracle! Queen Arianna broke down in tears; they looked at her and hugged her in comfort. Olaf hugged the tightest, knowing that deep down inside that there's hope. He and the others just need the time to find it and the time to save her…

As the hours went by, the torture increased. Double…triple…she screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to take it in anymore. Pitch appears and puts a chain around her neck. She gasped for air as it tightened around her throat. He tugged the chains, forcing to stumble to the ground. She looked up at him. "Where are we going?" Nothing. She tugged at the chain; they disappear.

They hear evil laughter fill the air and turn to see Rapunzel and…Pitch… "RAPUNZEL!"

She runs to her but is stopped by Pitch's Nightmare Horses. "I wouldn't do that, your Majesty," Pitch said. He tugs on the chain harder, making Rapunzel fall to her knees. She looked up at her friends, especially Hiccup and Merida, who clung to each other tightly. Fear overtook her mind.

 _ **Astrid's Death Flashback**_

 _ **He had her right where he wanted her: on the plank of the ship, hands bound behind her back, blindfolded and gagged. She could feel the tip of a sword jabbing her farther; the tip of her boots was on the edge of the plank. Astrid, unable to see or even breathe, felt defeated and useless. Not even her dragon, Stormfly, could help her, due to the fact that they killed her before all of this had happened. In the background, she could hear chatter and laughter and somebody screaming, "Throw her overboard! She's done for! Not! Needed!" It was probably Drago's voice for sure without a doubt. At the words: "Not needed", the sword was jabbed into her back, the tip of it was in the other end. She gasped her last breath and her lifeless body fell overboard. The men cheered as they saw her body sink to the bottom of the ocean…**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Before anyone could do anything, Pitch looked over at Anna and grabbed her. Both she, Pitch, and Rapunzel disappeared. "NO! RAPUNZEL! ANNA!" Arianna and Elsa fell to their knees…..

They looked up at Pitch as they were being pulled away from each other. Varian and the Stabbington Brothers take Rapunzel into a dark, torture chamber. The only thing that was heard was Rapunzel's struggles to escape, then it was complete silence. Pitch turned to Anna and slithered a rope around her waist. She cried out in pain as it tightened around her. Pitch smiled cruelly as he began to slowly advance toward her, trapping her against the wall. Her eyes went wide with fear as she felt the harsh brick rub against her back. She looked up. _Elsa…help us!_

Varian chained her against the wall and tied her hair up on his machine and turned it on. A loud scream echoed throughout the lair; Varian pushed the machine harder, yanking Rapunzel hard, causing her to fall to the ground. _Varian…please! I can't take it anymore. Please…!_ She thought. "This is what you deserve for not helping me, Princess!" Varian said, harshly. She closed her eyes to reflect on seeing his father encased in the amber; his pained expression, and his outstretched arm with the letter. She knew that letter was written for Varian; he wanted him to know, but it was too late and that's why Varian blamed her for the incident. It was all her.

Anna screamed in pain as Pitch continued to give her the nightmare of Hans betraying her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They looked at the others. "We need to save them," Hiccup said. Tears stream down his face.

"How?" Kristoff asked. "Pitch is too powerful and he's not alone with those nightmares of his." Jack moves to the side to reveal the Guardians. Just them, Elsa and Anna come with the thugs from the Snuggling Duckling. Suddenly, they hear screams of pain coming from the woods…

"Who is hurting our Rapunzel?!" Hook Hand asked. "Is it Gothel?! The Stabbington Brothers?!"

"Yes," Merida said. "But also…" Suddenly, Pitch and Varian appear. "Them…" Nobody moves.

Complete silence filled the air as the two girls looked up at the boys. This was great…just great! Not only have they've been captured, but also, the Stabbington Brothers are back and are back for one thing and one thing only: Rapunzel. _Why do they ALWAYS want ME?_ Rapunzel thought. She looked at both boys, going slowly back and forth like a snake. "What do you want from us?" They don't respond but just look at Anna and Rapunzel who look at each other and shrug. Suddenly, Anna cries out in pain. Nightmare Sand was slithering around her waist. _Pitch did this, didn't he?_ Anna nodded as the boys locked the door slam shut behind them. She began to breathe heavily. The sand slithered around her tightly as her body went numb from the cold. She looked up at Rapunzel who held her tightly with tears streaming down her face. "Rapunzel…T-This…is the…end…isn't…it?" Anna asked, her voice gone dry from screaming in pain just hours earlier.

Rapunzel's eyes went wide. "NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" Rapunzel screamed. Her voice began to break as tears were streaming down her face. "You'll make it! I promise!" Anna's eyes started to slowly close. Rapunzel hugged her tightly. Anna's heavy breathing is the only thing heard.

Queen Arianna kept her eyes locked on Varian. _How did he even escape?!_ King Fredric put a hand over his sword, just in case of any sudden movement. "Why are you here, Varian?" He remains silent, but with one, swift move, he pins Arianna to the ground and chokes her. Her eyes go wide. _Where did he get this strength?!_ He pushes her to her knees, pulling her head back, and pressing a knife to her throat. She gasps in pain as Pitch disappears with a smile. "Have…fun…"

Pitch sees the two girls holding each other for dear life and noticed the black wings on Rapunzel's back and the Nightmare Sand around Anna's waist. He smiled cruelly. Suddenly, Varian and the others appear. Jack and the others came and attacked Pitch and Varian. Eugene grabs Varian by the arm, turning him in the girls direction while Jack and Elsa froze the chains to free them. Once freed, Rapunzel walked up to Varian and went down to his height and looked at him with sadness. Tears were streaming down his face as he struggled against Eugene's grip. Eugene lets him go and Varian falls to his knees. Cassandra and the others hold Pitch down. Jack and Elsa freeze him and ice is shattered everywhere; once Pitch was dealt with, they ran to them and Anna was completely healed. They all bent down to Varian to consulted him. He hugged Rapunzel, Fredric, and Arianna, tightly…"I just miss my mom and dad…" Varian said. "It's all because of me that my dad is frozen." Hiccup and Merida looked at him. "My mother was killed." Suddenly, the moon began to shine. "What is happening right now?" They looked up…

The moonlight shone on the ground and three figures appear two female and one male. Astrid, Quirin, and his wife, Elisa. Varian immediately recognized the two figures and ran to them. "MOM! DAD!" He ran into their arms as they twirled him around. Rudigan, his pet raccoon, sat on his shoulder. Rapunzel went to Varian and hugged him tightly as tears streamed down his face. When he spoke, his voice was shaking and broken. "T-Thank you so much, Rapunzel…"

"You are very welcome, Varian," Rapunzel whispered, hugging him more tightly. "I love you."

Hiccup saw Astrid and fell to his knees with Merida by his side. Astrid smiled and went to his side. Astrid and Merida looked at each other and smiled. Hiccup, feeling Astrid's presence, hugged her tightly. Astrid pulled him to his feet and he cried harder than before. "You're here…"

A few days soon pass by, and Merida and Hiccup get married. Astrid smiles with joy, yet Hiccup, as much as he loved and cared for Merida, didn't feel like this was right. Yes, he knows that Astrid was tragically killed and was resurrected by the moon, but there was something in him that felt…cold. As he looked at the horizon, he feels someone touch his shoulders. He looked up to see Astrid and Merida. They smile down at him as they sit down. "So, how does it feel being called Merida Haddock?" Hiccup asked with a smile. She smiled and hugged him.

"It's amazing," Merida said. Suddenly, Astrid is lifted off her feet. "Astrid? Where are you going?" She looks up at the moon. "The moon is taking you home, isn't he?" She nods.

"Well, good luck, Hiccup," Astrid said, looking at Merida with a smile. "I will always love you."

And just like that, gone. Hiccup's voice began to break. "I will always love you too, Astrid…"

Merida gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. "She's in a better place, Hiccup," Merida said. He nods as he puts his head on her lap. She smiles warmly at him as he falls asleep. "Sweet dreams, Hic."

Varian hugged his mother tightly. Suddenly, she's lifted off her feet. "Where are you going?" She looked up at the moon; Quirin gave his son a tight squeeze on the shoulder. "Home…"

"Yes, my son, home…" Elisa said. The others come to Varian, along with Hiccup and Hiccup.

"You are one big family," Manny said with a warm smile. "Each of you a…Guardian Angel…"

 _ **The End**_

 **"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah. Still good."** **-Stitch** **– Lilo and Stitch**

" **Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Stitch and Nani – Lilo and Stitch**

 _ **"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones you accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what." ~ Unknown**_

" _ **What can you do to promote world peace? Go home and love your family." ~ Mother Teresa**_

" _ **Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale. ~ Anonymous**_

" _ **Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~ Jane Howard**_

" _ **Our**_ _ **private thoughts are known only to God. The secret thoughts of all of us are not known by angels or demons or one another. Every prayer, however, is heard instantly by our guardian angel."**_ _ **Janice T. Connell**_


End file.
